


Peridot's Paints

by AurigaCapella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurigaCapella/pseuds/AurigaCapella
Summary: Steven and Peridot paint their nails.





	Peridot's Paints

**Author's Note:**

> All of the nail polish colors mentioned are real China Glaze polishes. 
> 
> Thank you to Crooked_Mantis and CoreyWW for their edits and thoughts!

“Steven! Your touch stumps. Is something wrong with them?” Peridot took Steven’s hand in hers and tilted it to capture the sunlight. “They’re refracting light differently and the coloration has been altered. Should I scan them for corruption?”

Steven laughed. “It’s just nail polish!”

“Why would you want to polish your fingers? Couldn’t you just shape-shift?”

“N-no, it’s probably best if I don’t do that." Steven chuckled. "Besides, nail polish looks pretty and you practice with a friend! Connie and I got bored watching Tubetube videos and did each other's nails. We borrowed the polish from her mom.” He splayed his fingers out for her. “See? I went pink since that’s my favorite. Connie’s are blue and they don’t look quite as nice as mine since I’m not as patient at waiting between coats, but I did my best. She did an amazing job on mine though, look!” He wiggled his fingers and the iridescent polish shined.

“Ohhh,” said Peridot. “It’s like a meep-morp for your hands!”

“Yeah, kinda!”

Peridot held out her own hand and inspected it. “Is the alteration permanent?”

“Nope, mine usually comes off within a few days from normal stuff.” Steven wrinkled his nose. “You can also use a remover but I hate how they smell.” 

“So it’s a temporary alteration for aesthetic purposes. Interesting. Where might I find some of this ‘nail polish?’”

Steven’s eyes flashed. “Peridot, do you want me to do your nails? I want to practice so I can do a better job when I trade off painting nails with Connie!”

“Well, since an experienced technician like myself is more likely to generate an attractive final outcome, and you have experience I lack, I suppose that makes the most sense.”

\--

 

The nail polish display at the department store was _thrilling_. Peridot stood before hundreds of petite bottles in a dazzling array of colors. She didn’t know where to begin.

Steven tapped her on the shoulder. “Ok, I got some nail files, a cuticle pusher, moisturizer, a buffing block, cotton pads, and some low-odor nail polish remover in case we mess up. Did you pick out some colors?”

Peridot’s forehead furrowed. “There are simply too many options. And I’m not sure I can distinguish between ‘Coconut Kiss’ and ‘Senorita Bonita.’ They’re both just purple, aren’t they?”

 “No, ‘Senorita Bonita’ has glitter, see?” Steven removed a bottle from the rack and waved it around. “Sparkly!”

Peridot gave a small gasp. “Bits of metal suspended in the fluid? This is clearly superior to the color you’re currently wearing.”

Steven nodded. “Dr. Maheswaran didn’t have anything this fun… oooo.” He picked up another bottle. “This one’s amazing. ‘Wish on a Starfish,’ hah! I’m getting it! What about you?”

Peridot picked up a dark bottle. “I’ve selected this one. And also that green one… and these. Eight bottles should be adequate for experimentation.”

\--

 

Back at the beach house Steven and Peridot sat across from one another at the table with their purchases spread out before them. Steven opened the bottle of remover and stuck out his tongue. “Yuck! I don’t care what the label says, this stuff totally smells gross.”

Peridot sniffed the air. “It’s a solvent! We used this to clean laboratory equipment on Homeworld.” She smiled. “It’s good to know there’s a source for this solvent on Earth.”

“Huh, I just thought it was for removing nail polish. Oh well.” Steven soaked a cotton ball in the solution and swiped it over his fingers. “You start filing your nails… wait. Do your nails even grow? I’ve never thought to ask the Gems.”

“No, my appearance is generally static unless I lose my physical form.”

“Oh, ok. Well, in that case I guess we can get down to painting them. Which color?”

Peridot picked up a twinkling green bottle and flipped it over. “This one.” She glanced at the label. “It’s called ‘Pine-Ing for Glitter.’ Lapis is going to find that humorous, because of Camp Pining Hearts.”

“Ummm, Peridot?”

Her smile faded. “Right. Maybe not ‘Pine-Ing for Glitter.’” She picked up another bottle. “This one is ‘So Blue Without You.’ Ugh, that’s not right either!” She shifted through the small pile. “‘Don’t Desert Me’…’My Way or the Highway’ …’Change Your Attitude…’” She set the bottles down and shook her head. “I think there’s a theme here.”

“Yeah?” said Steven.

“Do the makers of this polish just want me to feel bad?”

“No!” said Steven. “They’re just silly names. Look, this one is ‘Shell We Dance?’” He chuckled.

Peridot sighed. “This is not what I intended to feel today.”

Steven took her hand. “Hey, I know you miss her. I miss her too. And I think she’d really like some of these colors. But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy them on our own, right?” He inspected her hand. “Wow, your nails are really smooth! I bet the polish will look great. Come on, let’s give it a try.”

Peridot rolled her eyes. “Of course I have superior nails, you really should see my old Kindergarten!” She fought back a small smile. “Ok, you’ve convinced me.” She took the last bottle of polish off the table and passed it to Steven. “I guess ’Meet Me Under the Stars’ will have to do.”

Steven beamed. “I think it’s going to be beautiful.”

 


End file.
